spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Robbery
The Robbery is segment (a) of the first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2015. The synopsis is that the Krusty Krab gets robbed while SpongeBob is left in charge when Mr. Krabs and Squdiward are gone for a meeting. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Mr. Krabs (debut) *The Robber (debut) *Cops (debut) Plot It is a late evening at the Krusty Krab, and Mr. Krabs leaves from his office and has a word with Squidward. He tells him that there is going to be a meeting about the restaurant and must attend it. After the small conversation, SpongeBob is then called to the ordering station. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that they have to attend a meeting and he must run the restaurant. SpongeBob then makes the excuse from the events that happened last time he was left in charge, but Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob to ignore that and guard the restaurant anyways. Mr. Krabs and Squidward then leavs, and SpongeBob is finally left in charge. SpongeBob then waited inside the ordering boat for customers, since it was late evening. Four hours have passed and not a single customer showed up. SpongeBob gets very angry and starts censoring. All of that waiting made SpongeBob very tired, so he decided to take a nap on the job. Few hours has passed, and a robber shows up at the Krusty Krab holding a rifle. He barges insides and sees that SpongeBob is asleep. He wakes him up and SpongeBob becomes shocked to see the robber inside. The robber gets furious and demands SpongeBob to make him a double cheeseburger meal. SpongeBob tells the robber that they don't make cheeseburgers, they make Krabby Patties. The Robber glances at the menu shown by SpongeBob and soon demands his order. He asks for a Krabby Patty with cheese and bacon, normal Kelp fries, and a blue raspberry Kelp shake. The total of the meal came to $7.97, but the robber only had $5. SpongeBob then tells him that he can't purchase it since he didn't have enough money, and the robber demands SpongeBob too give him his meal for free. The robber then forces SpongeBob into the kitchen where he is going to watch him cook the food. Inside the kitchen, the robber yells at SpongeBob for his slow cooking, and SpongeBob begins to get angry at the robber also. After making his meal, SpongeBob then tells the robber to pay up. The robber then states that if SpongeBob doesn't give him his meal from free, he will take all of the money in the cash register. The robber then leaves out the kitchen and makes his way to the cash register with SpongeBob behind him. Mr. Krabs and Squidward arrive back from their meeting to find the Robber with SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs is furious with SpongeBob for letting a robber into his restaurant and SpongeBob tells him that he thought he was a paying customer. Mr. Krabs then calls the police on the robber, and the police come a few minutes later. The cop arrived and threatens to taser the Robber if he didn't give up the money. The robber finally gives up the money and leaves the Krusty Krab, and never came again. At the end, the cop takes the meal demeaned from the robber and leaves the scene. SpongeBob then tells Mr. Krabs and Squidward about the meeting, and they said it went pretty well. Music Sleep Away (Bob Acri) Joy To The World (Casio CTK-495) Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World Nintendo 3DS reordering) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2015